Someone Special
by Nicole Santos
Summary: Lester Oneshot. Having someone special isn't always a good thing.


Disclaimer – All characters belong to the lucky JE and I am not making any money from them.

Having someone special to you isn't always a good thing.

* * *

**Someone Special**

"Lester, have you finally settled down? Bobby said he doesn't see random mujers coming to your apartment anymore," Mama Manoso said, putting a fresh coffee pot in the middle of the table.

_Jesus fuck me please._

I sent Bobby a look. He smiled across the table at me and kept eating his piece of pie. Bastard. He was going to get his ass kicked later so help me God . . .

"It's about time I tell you," she kept going. "I'm getting old hijo. I won't be around forever. I'll never forgive you if you don't give me some grandbabies before I'm gone." She kissed the gold cross the always hung around her chest.

Ranger just sat there with his face staring down at his untouched plate, finally glad his mother got off his own ass. My Tio, Rangers father, was grinning widely at Mama Manoso but didn't say a word.

I don't know how he put up with her for all these years. Five minutes of her ragging and I'm done for the year. It was bad before my mother died when I was 14 but over the years my aunt became the mother I lost. Quadrupled. She treats me as if she gave birth to me.

_"Lester Alejandro Santos! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now! Don't you forget that!"_

God only knows how many times I've heard that.

"Lester!" I snapped my eyes back up to her. "Are you even listening to me!"

"Si Mama," I smiled at her. "When don't I listen to my beautiful Auntie."

The fork she had just picked up was pointing at me. "Don't you dare get flip with me. Now answer my question."

Crap.

What did she ask?

I went back over her one sided conversation but couldn't come up with anything.

"Well," her fingers tapped on the table. Mama Manoso was not a patient woman. At least not with her family.

"Who's your special someone," Bobby thankfully clued me in.

_Ah, right. _

"I don't have anyone special Mama."

She took a bite of her rhubarb pie and waived her hand dismissively. "Nonsense. Who is she?"

"Honestly. There is no one."

"Then why do you not have your horde of mujers coming and going? You're the one who told me the day you stopped being 'gentlemanly'," her lips twisted on the word, "was the day you finally found someone who could tame you."

I ground out loud. _Jesus Christ._ "I was 16 when I said that Mama! You can't hold me to that. There. Is. No one. Special. Right now. I swear."

"Carlos," Ranger's back stiffened. "Who is this woman? Tell me now."

"He's not with anyone that I know of."

Something in Ranger's voice made me look at him. We stared at each other for a brief second before I had to look away.

"Fine, you two play these games. I'll just have to call Celia in the morning."

Celia was a devil. She could get information out of the dead.

Bobby shook his head.

After that everything went smoothly. We finished our dessert, all except Ranger of course, in peace. It was like this every month. Bobby, Tank and I took turns coming with Ranger here for the monthly interrogations, I mean dinners. I got the short straw this time.

A few minutes of idle chit chat later, Ranger was paged by Tank. Hal broke up a bar fight at Shorty's and ended up getting his arm sliced up pretty bad. Bobby left with Ranger to check on him.

I was right behind them when my Tio called out to me from the porch. He had my jacket hanging from his hand.

I jogged back up the path. "Thanks," I said reaching out for it.

He moved away with it still in his hand and sat down on one of the chairs they kept on the porch. "Come talk to me for a bit while Mama is busy with the dishes.

"Ok," I said hesitantly. I slid onto the seat opposite him and prepared myself.

Like Ranger, my uncle was a man of few words. When he had something to say you knew it was important.

"How is Estephania," he asked casually, pulling out a cigar but didn't light it. Mama made him quit years ago but he still liked the smell and feel of them.

"She's good. It's been a while since she's gotten anything blown up so we're all just waiting," I told him with a grin.

He nodded. "Bueno. Bueno." He looked at me for a moment. "How are you?"

"I'm good Tio. Keeping busy with work."

"Do you see Estephania a lot? At work?"

"She's been coming in a lot more lately though. I've even done a few jobs with her."

"What about after work? Do you see her then?"

"Sometimes we'll all get together and go to Shorty's." When he didn't ask another I asked what's been on my mind. "What's with all the questions Tio?"

He played with the cigar, twirling it in his hand. "I've considered you my own son since you were born Lester. You needed a father and I didn't mind filling those shoes. It wasn't always easy but you turned out to be a great man. Someone to be proud of. I'd just as soon give my life for you just as I would for Carlos."

Ok. Something is definitely going on. Something is not right.

"Where are you going with all this Tio? Are you sick? Is something wrong?"

"No I'm not sick but there is definitely something wrong." His head shook while he took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do."

"About what," I pushed.

"Estephania."

My heart skipped a beat. What the fuck was he talking about? "Tio . . ."

"He loves her you know." He raised his face and looked me straight in the eyes. "Ranger that is."

"I know that. Everyone knows that. Everyone but those two."

"And you," Tio said. "You love her."

I forced a laughed. "All of us at Rangeman loveher like a sister."

He shook his head. "You love her. Want to spend your life with just her, love."

This time it was my turn to shake my head. "Is that what this is all about, what Mama was asking in there? You got it all wrong. I'm just busy with work. Ranger's been taking in a lot of new clients lately. I've been tired. Haven't wanted to deal with new women."

"Are you purposely lying to me? Or did you not admit it to yourself yet?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, resting my head against the back of the chair. "There is nothing to admit."

"Carlos has always been there for you. He got your life straightened back out after your mother passed. He got you into the army and you guys started up a business. You would do anything for him. Including putting your feelings last." I kept my head back, opening my eyes to stare at the sky through the wooden supports. "Carlos and Estephania have a connection but they won't admit it because they're scared. You stand by and watch them struggle along down a path that would be easy if they just talked for once." He paused for a second. "Why Lester? Do you want them to get together finally? Or are you just waiting for them to fail and swoop in?"

"Both," I whispered. How are people able to make out constellations out of this mess of stars? All I can see is a bunch of dots. "Neither. I'm not sure anymore Tio."

"You love her," he said firmly this time.

"Si." My voice still soft.

"Both my sons are struggling but I can't help one without hurting the other."

I lifted my head back and finally looked at him. "Nothing to worry about Tio. I'm sure eventually they'll get their heads out of their asses. And I'll be right there smiling for them."

"You will let him take her?"

My chest was starting to get tight. "She's not mine to take."

"What does he have that you don't?"

_Her heart._I stood up and stretched. "What do you want me to do Tio?"

"You'll regret not doing anything." He stood up too, handing me my jacket.

"I have a lot of regrets already. What's one more?"

He shook his head sadly.

"Tell Mama I said bye. See you later Tio."

I walked away and didn't look back.

It didn't matter if I said something or nothing. Either way I wasn't going to win. Things would become awkward between all of us. It wasn't worth the risk of losing my cousin. Not worth losing Stephanie's friendship. Seeing her smile at someone else would be enough. It had to be.

_Sorry I lied to you Mama._

_There _is_ someone special._

_The thing is, she's not exactly _my_ someone special._

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews good and bad are welcome :)


End file.
